Conventionally, as described in Patent Document 1, such a bending device has been known, in which an object is held by a chuck mechanism, a bending mechanism is attached to the distal end of an articulated robot having three sets of joints turning around an axis parallel to the axial direction of the object, the bending mechanism is moved to a predetermined position by turning the respective joints, simultaneously the chuck mechanism is moved by a moving mechanism in the axial direction of the object, and bending is carried out at a plurality of points.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-212624